Persona 3: the Story
by Lansian255
Summary: The story of how Minato Arisato felt through out the time which he fought the shadows and end the dark hour. Pairings MinatoXYukari and AkihikoXMitsuru. First fanfic so all criticism are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Lansian here. This is my first fanfic so all types of criticism are welcome. Now sit back and enjoy**

* * *

I walked through the Station looking for my train but couldn't find it. After some time of looking I saw the train and ran toward it just as it was about to leave. I got in but barely. I stood the whole ride because I preferred looking out the window than looking at the floor of the train. Just I was about to doze off I heard "Due to a train malfunction we will be arriving at our destination later than scheduled. Please just sit down and relax we will arrive in a while."

After about ten minutes we started moving and arrived five minutes after the train sarted up again. I looked up at the clock at the station and realized it was almost midnight and thought 'Better get to the dorm before that time hits' but twelve hit and everything had a green look and blood appeared on the street. Coffins appeared all over the street replacing the people. I looked up at the moon to see it shining a green light.

I walked past them and quickly got to the dorm. I stood on a puddle on the steps of the dorm and walked in.

As soon as I walked in I heard someone " you're late, I've been waiting a long time for you." I was confused. For the first time in ten years someone was awake during this hour. The boy was smaller than me and wore a shirt and pants with white and black stripes. The boy with the snap of a finger made a red notebook appear out of thin air.

"Now if you want to continue please sign your name there. Don't worry it's a contract saying you will accept full responsibility for you actions, you know the usual stuff." I picked up the pen and signed my name 'Minato Arisato' and closed the notebook. The kid picked up the notebook and said "No one can escape time, it delivers us all to the same end. You can't just plug you ears and close your eyes." And just like that the kid disappeared into the darkness and the notebook with him.

Just seconds later I heard "Who's there." I looked at the direction where the voice came from and could see a girl about my age. I see her moving her hand to her leg and she get's something that looks like a gun.

"Takeba wait" said a voice that sounded very sophisticated. From what I could guess I thought it was Mitsuru Kirijo, the heiress of the richest company in the world. I mean after all this was the Kirijo dorm.

Just after that the power came back on. After the lights came back up I could see the girl with the gun had milky hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink jacket with a short brown skirt. As for the other girl she had red hair was taller than the other girl and was wearing a white shirt with a red big ribbon on like a bow tie. She was wearing a long black skirt with black boots.

The redhead approached me introducing herself. " I didn't think you would arrive so late, my name is Mitsuru Kirijo, I'm one of the students who live in the dorm."

"Who's he" asked the Brunette.

" He's a transfer student, it was a last minute decision to assign him here. He will eventually be moved to the boys dorm." responded Mitsuru.

"Is it ok for him to be here" asked the brunette.

" I guess we'll see" replied Mitsuru with a chuckle. " This is Yukari Takeba she'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"yea you too" she said not very meaningly.

" I'm sure your tired, Takeba will show you the way" Said Mitsuru.

"Follow me" said Yukari in a bit more enthusiastic tone. I followed her up the stairs to the end of the hallway. "This it" she said pointing at the door all the way at the end. "Pretty easy to remember right, since it's right at the end of the hall."

"I guess" I responded in a very tired tone.

"Hey can I ask you a question" she asked and I nodded. "On the way here from the station was everything ok?"

"Yea" I answered and Then asked "Why?"

"No reason." She said as she was walking away. She turned around halfway across the hall and said "I know you have more questions but save them for tommorrow ok" I nodded as she went up the stairs.

I opened the door to my room and put on my pijamas and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Alright first chapter up. Thanks to all who read. I promise the chapter will get bigger but for now bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here is the second chapter enjoy.**

**But before we begin I'd like to thank ThePersonaficationOfNight, Chikara no Ookamiden27 and larlz for the tips will follow them and again thank you**

"Minato wake up" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes to see the sight of my beautiful mother. She had long silver hair with silver eyes and was wearing a dress with pictures of flowers spread out all over the dress. I got my silver eyes from her. "Come on get up your gonna be late to school. And don't forget today is your birthday."

She was right today was August 22. I was turning 8. I quickly got up from my bed as soon as I heard that today was my birthday. I had kinda forgotten due to the fact that since I had so much homework these past few days I couldn't think of anything else but homework. I got my towel and practically ran into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and left it running as I took of my clothe. I got in the bathroom and and let the hot water fall on me. It was refreshing having all the hot water running through my hair and my body. I turned off the shower as soon as I was done an ran my towel through my hair. When I was completely dry I opened the door to my bathroom and all the steam from the hot water quickly ran out the door.

I put on my clothe and my mom had already packed my lunch. "Here you go Minato. Oh here is your birthday gift." My mom gave me a wrapped box I rattled the box to see if I could figure out what it was but no luck. I eagerly unwrapped the box to find headphones. More specifically ATH-EM7 GM clip on headphones. I smiled and hugged my mom for the gift. These were the newest headphones that just came out and they are amazing. I loved them because I was loved music but my other headphones broke because a guy in my old school broke 'em so I had to stay a whole year without music, much to my disappointment. " We have to go, hurry up you two." screamed my father as he honked the horn to his car. "Coming screamed my mom." She said as she got my jacket and put me in the car. We arrived quickly to school and got there just as my teacher was counting the attendance.

School was quick for me because I didn't really do much because it was my birthday. I didn't get homework either, which made me happy because that way I could finally relax. When I got home I patiently waited for my parents. The were arriving a little later today because they had been told that something at happened at their work, something about some guy messing up. They arrive extremely late, it was eleven when they arrived. "Minato we are so sorry our boss called and said we had to stay late and fix the problem some guy made."

"It's okay mom it doesn't matter. I don't mind. But can we still do we what had planned. Can we still go to paulownia mall and go to the arcades?" I asked

"Yes Minato, yes we can." she responded, with a sigh of relief at the end.

We got in the car to drive to paulownia mall. While we were crossing the moonlight bridge something horrible happened. We heard an explosion. And just like that everything had a green ambience. My parents gasped when they saw the explosion and all the horrible blood that filled the street. My dad without noticing turned the steering wheel turning it to the right. To stop himself from crashing he turned left but the turn was so tight that the car fell on two wheels and the car almost fell into the ocean. I got out of the car and a disguting smell filled my nose. I looked at the blood and hurled at the disgusting view. After I regained my composure I ran toward the vehicle where I was and saw my two parents. I ran toward the and shook them trying to wake them up but they weren't waking up.

"Mom, Dad please wake up please." I shook them harder and harder as the tears streamed own my eyes but they weren't waking. Was this it where they dead. They weren't waking up so that was the only reasonable explanation. They are dead. I could tell they weren't breathing. How would I continue without my parents which I loved so much.

In the distance I heard what sounded like gunshots. I turned and ran into the direction. Maybe I can find help there. Just as the sounds were louder and louder someone picked me up. I looked up to the person carrying me. She had blonde hair and silver eyes. She had a robotic body. I could see the mechanism that kept the body from falling apart."I'm sorry" she spoke and a light engulfed me.

"AHHHHH" I woke up panting and all drenched in sweat. Ever since the night of the accident I had been having nightmares about the car crash which took my parent away from me. Ever since then I was passed on from relative to relative. Non of them didn't want the burden of staying with me so as soon as I saw the chance to come here and stay in a dorm I took it. I didn't want to stay with them, they would always pity me and I honestly didn't want their pity.

I got up from my bed and got my uniform and put it on. I was still shaking from the horrible nightmare. Just as I was washing my face I heard someone knocking at my door. "Hey it's Yukari are you awake?"

"Yeah." I opened the door and she walked in.

"Good morning. Did you sleep ok? Mitsuru senpai asked me to take you to school are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah lemme' just get my bag" I said trying to not let her notice that I was shaking but she noticed either way.

"Are you okay." She asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine don't worry about me." I said not wanting her to worry about me.

"Are you sure your shaking." she said trying to make sure I was really ok.

"I said I'm fine just had a nightmare that's all." I said reassuringly

"You don't want to talk about it" She asked.

Damn she is stubborn."No I'm fine thank you." I said. She finally let it go.

We arrived to the monorail and got in it. This surely wasn't like my last school at all. We had small talk the ride there. " I love this part when it feels like you are gliding over the sea." She actually looked really cute when she said that. I started blushing madly when the thought popped into my head and I had to hide the blush before she saw me. She then started pointing out the window and said "There it is, Gekkoukan high." The building was enormous. It had at least three floors. There were trees surrounding the school making the school look even more beautiful. The building was so high I'm sure the rooftop view must be beautiful.

"Admiring the school huh?" Yukari asked snapping me out of my daze.

"Yeah the school does look beautiful." I said while we were walking toward the gate

She started gigging then stopped shortly after. "It is. You're going to love it here." She finished as we entered the gate and walked past the shoe lockers. " Well you should visit you homeroom teacher at the faculty office that way." she said pointing to the left. " And that concludes our tour. Do you have any questions?"

"What class are you in." I asked curios to know if I would end up with my new friend. Yes I considered people to be m friend shortly after meeting them.

"Me? I Don't know." she said "I haven't looked at the class placement sheet."

"Ohh" I said showing her I understand

"Hey about last night don't tell anyone what you saw okay?" She pleaded.

"My lips are sealed." I said as she sighed in relief.

"Well see you later." She said while waving.

"Bye" I said. I walked into the direction of the faculty office and walked right in. I was greeted by a teacher with brown hair and black eyes. She was wearing a white turtleneck with with a dark pink jacket on top and black pants.

She turned to me and asked "Are you the knew transfer student?" she opened up my file and started looking through it "Minato Arisato right, 11 grade? You are in class 2-f , that's with me. Nice to meet you. I'm Miss Toruimi.

"Nice to meet you" I said

"What enthusiasm." she said as she continued to look at my files. "Wow you've lived in a lot of different places. Let's see in 1999, that was what ten years ago your parent..." she gasped as she read what happened this wasn't the first time that happened. It happened with all my other teachers. " I'm so sorry I haven't got the chance to read the file."

"Don't worry it's okay I don't mind it. It's not the first time it happened." I said as she still had that pitiful face which I so wanted her to take off but she just wouldn't, much to my annoyance. I hate people's pity. I don't need it I can handle myself without people's help.

"Well follow me. We need to go to the assembly which should be starting now." She spoke as I followed her down the hallway into the auditorium.

"I'd like to start the school year by reminding you of the proverb 'if a job's worth doing, it's worth doing it well." the principle spoke and continued his speech.

Just as I was about to doze off a kid tapped me in the back. "Psst hey your the new transfer student right? I saw you walking to school with Yukari. Do you known if she has a boyfriend."

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself?" I responded

"I'd rather not. Thanks though." He said obviously to nervous to ask her himself. The other student started talking shortly after they heard us talking.

"I hear talking." said a teacher. "I think it's coming from Miss Toriumi's class."

"Be quiet you're going to get me in trouble." She spoke obviously trying hard to keep her job. The assembly lasted like an hour and was boring so I put on my headphones and started to listen to listen to music. When we arrived at the class I was introduced to everyone by Miss Toruimi "Alright class please welcome our new student."

I stepped up to the front of the class and bowed. "Nice to meet you I'm Minato Arisato."

I could hear from the back a couple girls. "He is so hot." I sighed in my head as soon as I heard the girls in the. The teacher pointed to a seat behind Yukari and told me to seat there. I sat down and listened a bit to the class then fell asleep.

I was woke up because some kid started poking me. I looked up at the kid and he was wearing a cap the school jacket, school shirt and school pants."Sup dude" spoke the capped teen.

"Who are you." I asked the capped teen

"Me? I'm Junpei Iori. I transferred here in the eighth grade I know what's like being the new guy so I came by to say 'Hey'. See what a nice guy I am." Junpei told me as Yukari walked in."Hey look who's here it's Yuka-tan. Looks like we're in the same class again."

"At it again huh. I swear you'll talk to anyone if they listen." said Yukari in a playful tone

"What I was just saying hi to the new guy." Junpei responded defending himself taking the joke way to serious.

"Suuure." Yukari responded not really beiliving him. Then she looked at me and spoke with a smile on her face "Looks like we're in the same class huh."

"Yeah, I know" I said returning the smile.

"Funny huh." she said chuckling.

"I heard you two walked to school this morning." Junpei spoke with a grin on his face. "Come on give me the dirt."

"Wh-what are you talking about? We live in the same dorm there is nothing going on ok? Why are you even talking about it now you got me worried." She said worried that people might think that we were actually dating. She then turned to me "You didn't tell anyone about last night?"

"Like I said my lips are sealed." I said reminding her of what I had told her earlier today.

She sighed in relief and spoke. "Seriously don't tell anyone about last night."

Junpei looked at us with a perverted look "La-last night."

"No you stupid nothing happened between us." I said smacking him upside the head.

"Thank you and you don't go spreading any rumors." She said as she was pointing at Junpei. She then looked at me "You know the way back to the dorm right because I need to go to archery practice."

"Yeah I think I can manage." I said.

"Okay well I got to go, bye." she said walking out the door.

"Man she is so paranoic no on even takes rumors serious." He said. "Hey wanna walk home together?"

"Sure." It would be nice to get to know him.

"Awesome. Let's go." He said as he put his hand around my shoulder. We walked back to the dorm making small talk from there Junpei went on to his house. "Bye man."

"Bye" I said opening the door.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted me.

"I'm gonna go up to my room I'm beat. See you tomorrow senpai. Later Yukari-chan."

"Later." Yukari said. I wnet up the stairs to the end of the hall way into my room. I put n my pijamas and tried to sleep. I got up shortly after because I was thirsty and when I got downstairs I heard Mitsuru and another teen.

"I'm going out." The teen spoke.

"...Hmm." Mitsuru said showing him she was asking where he was going.

"Haven't you read the newspaper. There's a lot going on." The teen said responding Mitsuru's question.

"I know. People who were perfectly normal are coming down with acute cases of apathy syndrome. They say it's due to stress but..." She was quickly cut off by the teen.

"Yeah right it's got to be THEM. Other wise it's not worth my time." Them? Are people causing others to have apathy syndrome. It kinda makes sense due to what I just heard.

"You have a one-tracked mind but I guess there is nothing I can due about that. Will you be okay on your own?" Mitsuru spoke concerned about the other teen.

"I'll be fine relax. I'm just going for a little practice." The teen said and right after I heard the door closing and opening. Without being seen I went up to my room with question lingering in my mind.

I woke up early the next morning and got ready went to school. It was pretty much like yesterday except for the introduction, that didn't happen today. Junpei was asked a question which he didn't know the answer to so I had to tell him the answer but that for some reason got Yukari-chan a bit mad. When I arrived at the dorm I was greeted by a sophisticated looking man. "He's here." Yukari-chan told the man

"So this is our new guest." The man said a little surprised. Guess he wasn't expecting someone like me. "I'm Shuji Ikutsiki nice to meet you. I'm the chairman of the board of you school. 'Ikustsiki' hard to say right. That's mostly the main reason why I hate introducing myself I get tongue-tied myself."

I took a seat next to Yukari-chan and looked at the man. Something about this man didn't seem right. "I'm sorry about your room accommodations. It may take a while before you get the correct room assignment. But for now do you have any questions."

"Why are you here?" I asked curious as to why this man was here.

"To welcome you of course. Well I actually have more business here. Speaking of which... where's Mitsuru, Yukari?" the man asked.

"She is upstairs." Yukari-chan answered.

"Diligent as always, but it wouldn't hurt to come down and say hello. Anything else?" The man asked.

"Who else lives here?" I asked.

"Well four people live in this dorm, You, Yukari, Mitsuru and another senior named Akihiko Sanada." The man answered. "Anything else?"

"No I think that's it." I said.

"Very well then I know your tired so why don't you go to your room and get some rest. You know what they say the early man catches the bookworm." The man said as he started giggling. That was a really bad joke.

Yukari-chan sighed then said "Don't worry I'm sure you'll get used to his lame jokes."

"By what I just heard I don't think I will." I said. Yukari-chan start giggling. " Well good night."

"Good night." she said with a smile on her face.

I walked up the stairs and into my room. I put on my pijamas and tried to go to sleep but I couldn't due to a feeling I turned and looked at the door then something caught my eye. Was that a camera? I looked at it in a way so I wasn't looking at it directly but still inspecting it. Were they watching me sleep? If they were that is really disgusting. I got up and went out of my room and went upstairs. I saw a door which slightly open. From inside I heard. "Looks like he went to the bathroom." Spoke a voice that sounded like Mitsuru.

"Do we really have to spy on him like this?" Spoke another voice that sounded like Yukari-chan. At least someone knows about privacy.

"I know how you feel but we need to gather as many members as possible besides we'll stop in a while it's almost midnight let's see if this is who we are looking for." Spoke a voice that sounded like Ikustsiki. What are they talking about members and did they know about the hour that happens day at midnight I looked at my clock two minutes to midnight. A minute passed by as they waited.

"He's taking to long I'll go see what happened." Spoke Yukari-chan. Crap not good I needed a place to hide I quickly saw a bathroom at my left and ran in it. I heard a couple footsteps getting closer to me and closer and closer was she coming into the bathroom? I hid against the wall where she can't see me. I waited as she walked in she looked the other way and I took that as a chance to walk out the bathroom. I walked out and ran down the stairs and into my room. I figured that it wasn't worth the risk getting in trouble. I went to the room still feeling creeped out.

I opened my eyes and I was being dragged across a tiled floor and into a door. I opened the door and was engulfed by light. I opened my eyes and found myself in a elevator covered with blue. I was seating in a chair and across me was a man with a big nose wearing a tux and a handkerchief was sticking out of the pocket. Next to him was a silver haired girl with silver eyes and was wearing a blue dress. "Welcome to the velvet room." The long nosed man said. "My name is Igor and I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This is Elizabeth. She is a resident here, like myself."

"Pleased to meet you." She bowed.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... It must have been years since our last guest." He spoke. He snapped his finger and just like the first day at the dorm the red notebook. He opened the notebook and I saw that was the same exact contract I had signed the first night. "Only those that have a signed the contract can come here, Therefore you shall be welcomed here. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask something in return." I looked at him with a questioning face. "That you abide by your contract and assume full responsibility for you action." I nodded.

"Is this all a dream?" I asked.

"Precisely... you are fast asleep in the real world as we speak. This visit is merely a dream. However sooner or later you will come here of your own accord. Here take this." He extended his hand and gave me a key. "Until then farewell." A light engulfed and I was taken back to my world.

**Sorry for the long duration for the chapter I had a graduation, prom, and I was REALLY sick. But here is chapter two. I promise next chapter won't take so long.**


End file.
